


Be Alright

by DestroyedConscience



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, Desperation, Exploring Kayfabe, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, Kayfabe Compliant, Mental Breakdown, POV Second Person, Sarah is a good friend, Secret Relationship, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: And my friend said"I know you love her, but it's over, mateIt doesn't matter, put the phone awayIt's never easy to walk away, let her goIt'll be alright"
Relationships: Lana (Professional Wrestling)/Bobby Lashley, Liv Morgan & Sarah Bridges | Crazy Mary Dobson, Liv Morgan/Lana (Professional Wrestling)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> WWE: Lesbians? *holds out lana/liv storyline*  
> WWE Universe: No!! Disappointing!!  
> Me, already opening up a google doc: I'll take your entire stock
> 
> I've been writing this for so long and actually spent so much time on it, I really like how it turned out! Hopefully you do too :) This is how I imagine this whole storyline started and since it seems WWE has dropped it, I'm just gonna take it as kayfabe lol.
> 
> Also fair warning that Lana is toxic in this :/ I still love her tho

It always starts on nights like this, hidden away in quiet, bland hotel rooms away from the crowds, lights, noises, everything. She knocks on your door, three gentle taps with her knuckles, like always, and you open in seconds, like always. You admit to nobody but her that you have been waiting long before she texted you. Her eyes are as blue as you remember them but for some reason, they seem to have an extra spark of life tonight. Then again, you think this every time you see her. Either way, you swear you can see the electricity crackling and it leaves you breathless all the same. 

“Hey,” She murmurs, speaking through a smile that sends crackles down your spine. The sound of her voice makes your gut twist in a way you’ve come to associate with her. 

“Hi,” You breathe out, in awe of her as always, and your bluntness makes her laugh. It sounds like birdsong to your ears. Her eyes, those electrifying eyes, rake your body up and down and you shiver. Your eyes meet again with hers and she leans into your space slightly. You feel the crackles of energy from where your skin is almost touching. 

“You gonna let me in?” You move out of the way and she steps in, pulling you into a kiss that you swear sets you aflame. You hardly get a moment to appreciate the feeling of her lips on yours before she’s retreating. “Missed you,” She murmurs against you, every word causing your lips to brush again. “Not being able to see you is hell.”

“Yeah,” You agree, voice breathy. You haven’t yet recovered from the feeling of her lips against yours, it’s only just setting in now. “I missed you, too.” You clarify after a beat and she smiles at you through her lashes. The gaze makes your breath hitch and your palms sweaty.

* * *

Your hair tangles with hers on the pillow, bubblegum pink and icy blonde. She looks at you from where she is laid on her side, sharp face softened around the edges due to the angle. She has never looked more beautiful.

“This is nice,” she grins lazily, eyes hooded, fingers tracing delicate patterns on the skin of your shoulder, connecting the marks there like constellations. If they were placed there by her, you think, they may as well be. Goosebumps rise and cause you to shiver.

You can hear the humming of the radiator as you lean into each other again. It’s quiet other than that and the sounds you are unable to hold back when hands grip hips and other soft places. The blankets are stuffy and hot, the humming still an incessant drone in the background, you feel like you should probably turn it off but can’t bring yourself to pull yourself away from her. You never can. 

She pulls away, but not by much. Breath mixing, foreheads resting as eyelashes flutter. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” She whispers, as though scared of breaking whatever magical casing that seemed to form around you both every night you intertwined your soul with hers. It shatters anyway.

It takes you a few moments for you to find your voice and when you do, it’s small and meek. 

“What?”

“I’m so sorry, Liv.” She whispers again, voice still so soft, and to her credit, it seems she is. It doesn’t stop the words from feeling like daggers. 

“What-what the fuck do you mean ‘ _ you can’t do this anymore _ ’?” You’re sitting up now and she moves back from your personal space. You’re stuttering but your mind is racing a mile a minute for you to even notice in the moment. “What the hell do you mean by that?” She looks at you and has the nerve to look upset when you’re the one feeling as though you’re being suffocated. She takes a moment to gather herself and you both in silence as she does. You’re reeling.

“God, Liv, I have a  _ husband _ . I can’t ruin my marriage with this. I shouldn’t have let it get this far.”

“Get this  _ far _ ? Are you kidding me? Lana- You- I-” The words are tumbling from your mouth and you can hardly get a grip of them. Can’t put your thoughts to words. Your vision is blurry and your eyes are stinging but you don’t want to blink. Don’t want to allow the tears to fall. They fall anyways, overflowing from your eyes and it makes you want to scream but all you can do is try and swallow around the lump in your throat. “I gave you  _ everything _ ,” You choke out and the confession takes so much out of you that you feel dizzy. You hadn’t realised you had given her all of you until now. “I gave you everything because all I needed was  _ you _ and now you’re taking it all away.” You try to laugh at just how pathetic this all is but it sounds more like a sob instead.

She’s crying, too, now and you can’t help the anger it causes. Her face is patchy and wet, the red irritation of her eyes makes them seem more intense than ever and the fact that it makes you want to forgive her is enough to make you cry harder. She murmurs more apologies, back in your space again, those delicate hands gripping the sides of your head and resting her forehead against yours again. You feel her manicured thumb rubbing your cheek, it does nothing but spread the tears across your skin. You stay like this, the both of you, crying. Your cries have turned to sobs, heaving and hurting your ribs. She stays quiet, sniffles and occasional whimpers and whines. Until it’s done, you’re both tired, and she pulls back. Your gazes meet again and if it wasn’t for the fact that you are exhausted you’re sure you would be crying again. This is the last time she will stare at you like this, before she leaves through that door and takes all of you that matters with her.

“I thought you loved me,” You whisper, voice scratchy. Your throat hurts. Your head hurts. Your  _ heart  _ hurts.

“I do,” she pauses “I just love him more. I’m sorry.”

You feel defeated, or maybe it’s the tiredness pulling at you, either way you feel heavy and can’t see the point in arguing anymore. Your eyelids close and your shoulders slump as you nod. You swallow harshly before meeting her gaze again. “Okay.”

* * *

Sarah seems confused when she opens the motel door to see you. The confusion melts away into gentle concern when your eyes finally meet hers. You know they’re still red, you cried in the car on the way here. 

“It happened, didn’t it?” There is no smug ‘I told you so’, no slamming the door in your face, just a quiet worry and sad exasperation. Your sniffle is the only answer and she sighs before opening the door more for you to come inside. The moment the door clicks back into place, the chain slotted back on, she pulls you into her embrace and you hold on tight as you break down once more. Not for the fact you’re heart hurts but for the fact that you forgot how her arms feel so much like home.

She listens as you tell her everything you can through your tears. Never pushing you to say more or adding her opinion. She lets you get it out, a hand comfortingly rubbing your upper arm as you lean heavily against her. You’re so exhausted, every shaky inhale rattles your ribs, makes your eyes droop. 

Sarah tries to call Ruby but she doesn’t pick up.

She doesn’t pick up when you call from your hotel room that night, either.

* * *

You can only stare at the screen. You wonder if you are dreaming, pinching your skin reveals you aren’t that lucky. Your mind is racing and for the first time in your life you don’t know what to do. You want to scream but your voice is lodged somewhere in your chest and can’t seem to make its way out. Maybe it has gotten stuck on the jagged pieces your heart has shattered into.

All you can see is the lights bouncing off of that goddamn wedding band and it makes you feel sick. You can’t tell if it’s anger, jealousy or heartbreak that’s making you feel nauseous. Maybe it’s all three.

You call Rusev the next day, hands surprisingly steady and emotions surprisingly steeled. You tell him everything and he doesn’t seem surprised; laughs, even. 

“I always knew there was something fishy going on between you two,” He muses, voice deeper and scratchier now that it’s coming through the hotel phone. “Always hanging out, she was always leaving so late into the night. I thought it was Bobby she was seeing,” His voice grew quiet, no longer the loud and arrogant tone it had been. This whole situation has toned him down. Or worn him down, you can’t quite tell and you can’t make yourself ask him. “It makes more sense that it was you.”

You finish talking and you book the soonest flight for Connecticut available.

That night, you stand in the cramped bathroom of your hotel room. The bleach sits on the counter and your upper body is clad in nothing but your bra. You don’t have any shirts you’re willing to sacrifice with you. The sight of your pink hair only serves to remind you of when she tried to do the same because she wanted you both to match. You want the colour gone. 

The tingles from the toner do well in distracting you from your racing mind. 

You step into the tub and the water is hot. You have no need for music or distractions as you soak, cleanse your skin of chemicals that dripped from your scalp, your thoughts are enough.

* * *

They hadn’t expected you, nobody had. You can tell by the hush that falls over the crowds. So quiet you swear you can hear the clicking of your heels as you walk down the ramp but you quickly drown it out with your own yelling. What was supposed to be you telling her how angry you are at her dissolves into you telling your heartbreak.

Bobby believing you’re talking about him is enough to snap you out of your spiel and you want to laugh. Instead, you gaze at her, her eyes pleading, silently begging you not to. You do so anyways. The dry sob of disbelief she lets out hurts your heart but you squash the feeling quickly. You can’t let it hurt. Not yet. There is no going back, now. There’s something freeing about it but you don’t let it show. 

You stare into her eyes as she stands there, looking like God herself, clad in white and shining that same light she has always seemed to emit. Her ocean eyes almost sweep you away like the waves you swear they carry in them. You feel the insistent pull in your soul, the yearning to worship her like the enigma she is. You can see the storm brewing in her eyes, the water welling up and threatening to spill, salty like the tidal waves she reminds you of. When the slap comes, you can’t help but think, as her tears finally reach the surface, that if she is the waves then perhaps you are the moon, pulling the tide. You don’t get enough time to think about it lucidly before her fists have you seeing stars.

There’s screaming and slapping and you’re yanking each other’s hair. The feel of her fingers tangled in yours is all too familiar and you twist out of her hold only to be thrown from the ring. Pain blossoms across your right side and you roll until your back is pressed against the barrier. You huff through the pain and you can hear people behind you screaming for you to get up but you can’t make yourself care for them right now. You hear the deep baritone of Rusev’s voice and force yourself up.

Less than thirty minutes later you’re sitting backstage. You can still smell the sugar from the icing and your socks have been long abandoned due to the cake ruining them. Your phone is buzzing, Sarah trying to get a hold of you, no doubt, but you can’t make yourself answer right now. You’re sure she would understand. The crowd is still loud, you’re sure Lana is still in the ring, but you don’t care because for the first time since she tore your heart out you’re able to  _ think _ . You sit in silence backstage, cake drying in clumps on the hems of your pant legs, your hair frizzy, barefooted as a radiator hums somewhere in the background, and you’re okay. You let the thoughts come through as slowly as they want, welcome the slow-pace, even. It’s a welcome feeling after how often they’ve been racing lately.

Rusev passes by, covered in icing that’s cracking and flaking in places but looking more relaxed than you’ve ever seen him. You exchange a smile as your eyes meet before he’s gone and you’re alone once more. The radiator stops humming.

_ Things will never be the same.  _

You aren’t sure if you want them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my wwe blog! i'm @showoffbby on tumblr :)


End file.
